Talk:Boss
Instead of placing this article within the bosses category, maybe making a link to the category in the article would be better? --Thundergrace 22:24, 12 Sep 2005 (EST) Res Signet I thought the res signet thing only worked during missions. Can anyone confirm that this works outside of missions? If not this should be noted in the article. --Rainith 02:25, 15 Sep 2005 (EST) :It does. --Fyren 04:47, 15 Sep 2005 (EST) Bosses w/no Names Any thought on how we should handle the few bosses that have no special names? I know there is a minotaur warrior boss in Anvil Rock that is just labeled as Minotaur and a snow ettin monk boss in Griffon's Mouth that is just labeled as Snow Ettin. Does anyone have any better suggestions than Snow Ettin (Boss) and Minotaur (Boss) or is that the best way to handle them? --Rainith 20:47, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) :Well, for a start, Minotaur (Boss) will not work, because there is another unnamed Minotaur boss at the begniing of the Frost Gate mission. How about Minotaur Boss (Frost Gate Mission)!! :) --Karlos 20:55, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) ::I would assume that those two Minotaurs are the same. Some named bosses, like Whuup Buumbuul for instance, can be found in two different areas, too. I don't have a better idea then Minotaur (Boss) either. Oh, to make things more complicated: There are six unnamed Frostfire Dryder bosses in Iron Horse Mine, each one with a different profession. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 21:02, 25 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Hmmm, maybe Frostfire Dryder (Monk Boss), Frostfire Dryder (Necromancer Boss), etc... and for the Minotaur, is the one in the Frost Gate a warrior? I don't remember seeing him, he must be at the beginning with all the minotaurs tho. I know the one in Anvil Rock was a warrior. If so, since they're both in the same region, they're probably the same creature. --Rainith 08:01, 26 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::How about we come up with names for them? Like Hurricaine names? :) Ivan the FrostDryder and Rita the Minotaur! :) --Karlos 16:33, 26 Sep 2005 (EST) :If they aren't in the same article, we would need a disambiguation note for the general article, which I just added for Frostfire Dryder. I personally prefer them to be merged. Otherwise, mobs with same name and different levels should be split into diff articles too. I see the two as the same issue which we currently give different treatment. We got multiple things with the exact same name, many similarities, and some differences. -PanSola 08:58, 26 November 2005 (UTC) ::It seems simple to me, we treat bosses different from standard mobs. So does the game, that's what that glowing aura is around the creature, it indicates a boss. As for the Frostfire Dryders, I know 84.175 stated that there were six of them, but I've been through there quite a few times, and have only seen the three that I added. --Rainith 22:07, 26 November 2005 (UTC) :::I actually agree on a tangent. I think we should split pages for creatures that have different levels that vary greatly. Like the Minotaurs in the Northern Shiverpeaks and the ones in the Desert. They have the same name, but they are different minotaurs. Likewise for the high-level Grawl in Witman's Folly and the low level ones in Ascalon. I fixed the Frostfire Dryder article by moving the large note to tnotes and just placing a short note at the top. --Karlos 23:42, 26 November 2005 (UTC) ::Another possible way to handle the Dryders is to have Frostfire Dryder be a pure disambiguation page (for example, like Wikipedia:Lift) that points to each creature and each creature points to. --Rezyk 18:46, 28 November 2005 (UTC) Non-capturable bosses Which bosses cannot be signet-of-captured from? (Generally because you are always whisked away from the corpse) * Henge Guardian * end bosses of Gates of Kryta * end bosses of The Wilds (? just guessing) **I think with careful coordination of teammates, you can kill the boss spider before two other spiders, thus capping from it. -PanSola 08:59, 26 November 2005 (UTC) * (what else?) --Rezyk 00:53, 21 November 2005 (UTC) :The following bosses trigger the ending cutscenes of their respective missions: Bonfaaz Burntfur in Nolani Academy, the boss at the end of the siege in Ruins of Surmia, the boss at the end of Fort Ranik, the end bosses (two usually) of the Gates of Kryta, Justiciar Hablion in Bloodstone Fen, the Henge Guardian in Aurora Glade and the Mursaat boss at the end of the Ring of Fire. :If you kill any of these bosses, the cuscene will trigger regardless of how many remaining foes. I have skipped the ones that are not "proper bosses with auras" like confessor Dorian and the Lich Lord. The ones that do not rotate into other spots in the mission are, I think, Bonfaaz, Hablion and the Henge Guardian. --Karlos 23:52, 26 November 2005 (UTC) ::Ahh, much thanks! --Rezyk 18:46, 28 November 2005 (UTC) ::I have serious doubts about some of those "non capturable" bosses. I know that I got Life Transfer from the necro boss in the end of Ring of Fire by killing it first. Similarly, I've had Gates of Kryta hang once or twice until we went back and killed every single skeleton ranger and grasping ghoul. The boss in Ruins of Surmia can be killed before the siege begins if Rurik is not brought along. Simply killing Justiciar Hablion doesn't end Bloodstone Fen to the best of my knowledge -- you have to kill the abbot and seeker also, and possibly both the side patrols. — Stabber (talk) 18:58, 28 November 2005 (UTC) :::Agree on Surmia. I could clear the entire zone before lowering the bridge to let Ruric across. New charr reinforcements (no boss in there) only spawn right when the gate opens, to be used by the cutscene. -PanSola 19:36, 28 November 2005 (UTC) ::::I'd like to challenge your statements, Stabber, but I'm not gonna be replaying any of those missions any time soon. (my latest char is in the desert). So, umm, I have no comment. :) --Karlos 20:34, 28 November 2005 (UTC) :::::Hey, I haven't PvE'd for a while. Let me dust off my storage necro and see if I can scare up some guildies or pugs to test out the Ring of Fire hypothesis at least. Will update in an hour or two with the results. — Stabber (talk) 23:46, 28 November 2005 (UTC) assassin aura it was only white for the FpE, the rit boss auras were white too New Section Am thinking Category:Bosses needs to be split into Tyrian and Canthan bosses. Boss new super powers Anyone know any documentation or quantification on the new boss super powers? The damage they deal now is ridiculous. Deathly swarm doin 202 dmg to my 60 AL ele, Star Burst doing like 280, Earthquake 176.. What is going on here? An encounter with an ele boss now is like an enouncter with certain death! :( --Karlos 01:42, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :I guess they got 20 attribute points per level after 20, and all focused on single attribute lines? ~_~""" -PanSola 01:44, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :In fact, that'd be an interesting project: Contributors collect data on the armor they are wearing plus the damage they receive from specific bosses of known levels. Then damage gurus like me back-solve to figure out what rank the Boss's attributes are. See if they are constant for different bosses of the same level etc. -PanSola 01:46, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::Umm, having trouble coming up with exact figures. Deathly Swarm deals cold damage. Your ele's AL against cold wouldn't be exactly 60 would it? which set were you wearing? -PanSola 01:54, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :::I tried Level 24, 28, and 30 damage levels. None seems to deal 202 Deathly Swarm damage against 60AL, though I need to check my rounding. -PanSola 01:57, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Faction Bosses seem to me to simply deal double damage - in addition to having very high attribute levels. This assumption is based on a mesmer boss dealing 180 damage with Energy Surge (iirc). Normally, that skill maxes out at 80 damage. It could be possible to reach 90 with a higher attribute, as the progression table is unfinished. There are, of course, regions players can't reach. Still, 180 damage would need an attribute level of what? 30? Assuming the increase is linear. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 02:42, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Blah, guess Damage Level wouldn't matter for Energy Surge. Double damage is the most reasonable guess then. -PanSola 02:47, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Extrapolating, the boss could have 44-46 domination, which would burn 18 energy. Energy surge would be a very easy way to test if they have a really high attribute or just deal double damage, since you can see how much energy you lose. 84.175, do you remember how much energy you lost, if you were the one targeted? --68.142.13.105 03:32, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::I don't remember losing any energy at all, the boss probably hit one of my henchies with that. :) But you're right, it should be easy enough to figure out whether it's a high attribute by seeing how long effects (hexes, conditions) caused by a boss last. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:59, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::PanSola, I can't remember the exact figure for Deathly Swarm (202 or 206), and I was wearing Battlemage armor (which 60AL vs cold), you can test it easily. From Eredon Terrace, head straight south, it's Sessk Woe Spreader. --Karlos 09:21, 4 May 2006 (CDT) I read something in GWG earlier, it seems cry of frustration normally does 44 at 16 dom, but bosses do 88, I'm thinking they get double power Skuld 09:32, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :Just tested it again. His Discord did 158 damage. that's 79 (at rank 16) times 2. I think we have a clear pattern here. Anyone wanna test on the Prophecies bosses to see if they changed too? --Karlos 10:46, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::Its double damage, a real easy way to check is the afflicted explosion when an afflicted normal and boss die. Normal is 110, boss is 220. --Draygo Korvan 10:50, 4 May 2006 (CDT) Working off another example here... At AL 60 my Ritualist was taking 336 damage from a fireball hurled by some dredge boss outside House Zu Heltzer. If that is correct than he has 47 in Fire Magic. Which would explain why he continually SOLO wiped my party of henchmen. | Chuiu 10:55, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, I don't think it's that simple. Or maybe for ele damage it gets magnified because (if I recall correctly) level difference determines your resistence to the dmg. I just fought some Yeti ele boss Chewbacca something or another and he did 95 damage with Churning earth to my 60 AL ele. Ninety Five is not double of 36, it's not triple of 36. Something is amiss. --Karlos 00:31, 5 May 2006 (CDT)